Kerubem
A blue armored black pig yawns lazily. A tan spotted female tauren leans aginst the side of the pig. She chews on a peice of straw, looking up at the sky. "Watch your step, you can fall off the cliffs here." Her pig Ozrack snorts. "Right so, what did you want exactly? My story?" The huntress thinks. " Well there's not much to tell really." The wind howls through the Thousand Needles like arrows through the wind. "Well, I grew up in Mulgore. Such a nice wide open place." A wyvern carrying a black Tauren lands nearby. The Tauren says, "WHOO aren't YOU hawt!!" Kerubem waves him on. " Oh yes. Hello Cronix, yes thanks... You are the only one for me..." Cronix grins then gets on a flight to some unknown destination. Kerubem continues, "Well there are golden plains." Another Tauren lands - a brown one, this time. "Oh HEY Kerub, how are you .. hows the -" He waves is finger in quotation marks "- LEATHER business going?" "Oh hello Wenn, the leather buisness is doing quite well thank you." Wenn continues, "If you ever need .. ANYTHING give me a yell ok .. anything .. anything at all!" Kerubem waves Wenn off. "Of course you will be the first one I call! You're the only one for me." Wenn grins then flies off to some unknown destination. "Where was I? Oh yes, vast rolling fecund hills" An Orc flies in. He spies Kerubim and says, " HI pretty Moocow, soft pet, pet, moocow." Ozrack snorts loudly. A warning to the young orc "Hi Gregors, how are you doing?" The orc grins. "I'm fine! How are you?" "Oh I'm fine. Telling my story to these fine horde here." "Oh. Gregors sees them! Look at Gregor Flex!" The Orc warrior flexes . "Isn't Gregor handsome! Gregor likes soft pretty moocow. Gregor can Moo just like a bull see! MOoooOOOooo!" Kerubem blinks. "I see, very nice Gregor." Gregors grins and says, "Oh I have to go to the Scarlet Monastary! It's near here?" "Umm Gregors, you're in Thousand Needles. You need to go to the Undercity." "Oh right.. Gregors got lost again!" Gregors walks around in a circle then says, "Hi pretty Moocow Kerubem! Can I pat you so soft moocow! No, wait Gregors has to go to the Scarlet Monastery! Gregors go now, bye bye pretty moocow." Ozrack snorts The Orc gets on a flight to some unknown destination "Where was I again?" Then a Forsaken flies in. "Ohh yesss My tauren angel, you can do some trade with Itxx?" Kerubem hands Itxx a leather bag. "Very Nicccce, it's a pleassssure as always." The Forsaken bows and pretends to brush his nonexistant lips across Kerubem's knuckles. He gets a flight to some unknown destination. Kerubem waves farewell to the Forsaken. "What was I talking about?" She says as she wipes her hand off, unthinking. "Oh right. There's not much to tell unfortunately. I'm just your average tauren huntress..." Another flight comes in...